newstage48fandomcom-20200215-history
Aitakatta
Aitakatta (会いたかった, I wanted to meet you) is AKB48's first major ,ANG48 I want to meet you is there 1st single Lyrics |-|Romanji= Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta Yes! Aitakatta　 Aitakatta Aitakatta　 Yes! Kimi ni... Jitensha zenryoku de PEDARU koginagara Saka wo noboru Kaze ni fukuranderu SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii Yatto kidzuita Hontou no kimochi Shoujiki ni yukunda Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo Hashire! Suki naraba Suki da to iou Gomakasazu Sunao ni narou Suki naraba Suki da to iou Mune no uchi Sarakedasou yo Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta Yes! Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta Yes! Kimi ni... Dondon afuredasu Ase mo nuguwazu ni Sugao no mama Komorebi no TONNERU Natsu e tsudzuku chikamichi sa Sonna jouzu ni Hanasenakute mo SUTOREETO de ii Jibun rashii ikikata de Hashire! Dare yori mo Kaisetsu dakara Furarete mo Koukai shinai Dare yori mo Taisetsu dakara Kono kimochi Tsutaetakatta Suki naraba Suki da to iou Gomakasazu Sunao ni narou Suki naraba Suki da to iou Mune no uchi Sarakedasou yo LALALALALA　 LALALALALALALA LALALALALA　 LALALALALALALA LALALALALA　 LALALALALALALA LALALALALA　 LALALALALALALA Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta Yes! Aitakatta　 Aitakatta Aitakatta　 Yes! Kimi ni... Aitakatta |-|English= I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you Yes! I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you Yes! You… On my bike with all my strength I pedal And climb this hill Even with the blowing wind Against my shirt, I'm still not fast enough At last I noticed My true feelings I want to go on honestly On this one and only road I run! If it's love, Then say it's love Without the façade, Let's just be honest If it's love, Then say it's love From inside our chest Let's be earnest about it I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you Yes! I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you Yes! You… Gradually it comes out The swipe I don't wipe away From this face without make-up A tunnel of sunbeams through the leaves A shortcut that continues to the summer Even though all that I can't say so well, It's okay if I'm straight about it With my own way of living I'll run! Because you're more important Than anyone else Despite the cold shoulder I won't regret Because you're more important Than anyone else This feeling I wanted to convey If it's love, Then say it's love Without the façade, Let's just be honest If it's love, Then say it's love Let's admit What's inside our chest LALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALALA LALALALALALALA I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you Yes! I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you I wanted to meet you Yes! You… I wanted to meet you |-|Kanji & Kana= 会いたかった 会いたかった 会いたかった Yes! 会いたかった 会いたかった 会いたかった Yes! 君に・・・ 自転車 全力で ペダル 漕(こ)ぎながら 坂を登る 風に膨らんでる シャツも今はもどかしい やっと気づいた 本当の気持ち 正直に行くんだ たったひとつこの道を 走れ! 好きならば 好きだと言おう 誤魔化(ごまか)さず 素直になろう 好きならば 好きだと言おう 胸の内 さらけ出そうよ 会いたかった 会いたかった 会いたかった Yes! 会いたかった 会いたかった 会いたかった Yes! 君に・・・ どんどん溢れ出す 汗も拭(ぬぐ)わずに 素顔のまま 木洩れ日のトンネル 夏へ続く近道さ そんな上手に 話せなくても ストレートでいい 自分らしい生き方で 走れ! 誰よりも 大切だから 振られても 後悔しない 誰よりも 大切だから この気持ち 伝えたかった 好きならば 好きだと言おう 誤魔化(ごまか)さず 素直になろう 好きならば 好きだと言おう 胸の内 さらけ出そうよ ラララララ ラララララララ ラララララ ラララララララ ラララララ ラララララララ ラララララ ラララララララ 会いたかった 会いたかった 会いたかった Yes! 会いたかった 会いたかった 会いたかった Yes! 君に・・・ 会いたかった